


Exosuit

by Anonymous



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caesar makes modifications to Knight's armor.





	Exosuit

Retrospectively, agreeing to let Caesar modify his suit should have had the words **bad idea** tacked onto it all over the place. 99% percent of his ideas always shot back around like a rubber band that bit into everyone's skin, leaving damage that stung a while. In Caesar’s case a long while. Weren't they still dealing with nanites after all, an experiment in which the scientist had played a huge part of?

Agreeing to let him modify the suit with him in it was even worse a call. But it had been due for a routine tune up, and he needed to be inside the thing to ensure it was in proper working order-

Hissing, Knight jerked at the sensation of pain flaring at his crotch, hot as though he’d been electrically shocked by wiring.

“Salazar!” He barked, baring his teeth in irritation.

“Ah, apologies!  Though, at least we know that things are in working order!” Caesar chuckled, grinning sunnily at him.

Damn little freak.

He tried not to look down while the scientist worked, as that put him in confrontation with a resemblance to an act he’d rather not think about. However, given the fact that Caesar was also messing with important parts of his body down below, it was difficult not to, at the very least, think about it.

Another jolt. Knight recoiled this time, taking a full two steps back.

“Salazar!”

Caesar had the decency to pretend to be sheepish. He stood up, arm outstretched in invitation, “Sorry, Sorry. Let me-”

“No.” Knight denied, scowling at the other man, “Tell me what in hell you’re doing first. Last time I had my suit tuned up it didn’t feel that way. It was painless. Didn’t feel a thing at all actually.”

“That is what I was in the middle of upgrading actually!”

  
“What?”

“You don’t ever feel things, White Knight. The only way you can travel outside your office safely is through this suit and so you can’t feel or experience the same things that I can. Before you interrupted me just now, I was attempting to give you back your sensation for the outside world again.”

Knight held back a long suffering sigh at the idiocy of this well-meaning man. Wasn’t he just always so well-meaning though? He made sure to speak slowly like he thought that the man couldn’t understand, “This suit is made for battle, Salazar.”

Caesar blinked at him a few times. What didn’t he understand?

“Battle suits,” Knight explained for him, “Are meant to protect the person who wears them. I’m not supposed to feel anything inside of one!”

Caesar laughed at him. Knight’s lip curled at the sound. It was such disrespect that he just wasn’t used to these days from anyone except Caesar and his brother it seemed. He almost reached across and clocked him, but he didn’t because the man began to speak again.

“I would never add the modification without providing the means to switch off the new sensory receptors. Unless of course… I forget but that won’t happen. I’ve made a note, a mental note, in case such a thing were to ever happen--”  Oh how comforting that reassurance was “-- I know the function of battle suits. I designed a few myself actually.  But the difference between your suit and others is its use. As I’ve pointed out, it’s the only way in which you have to travel. You can think of it as a little gift from me to you, White Knight.”

It made Knight swallow down any further vitriol he had to hurl at the scientist. But that was ridiculous, the addition of the word gift shouldn’t have made him feel that he was being disrespectful. Yes, it was rude to refuse a gift, even he who had never really been given gifts knew the etiquette. But it wasn’t really a present when the work was a mandatory. In fact, Knight was signing his paychecks.

But he couldn’t argue any further because while the work was mandatory, this idea of his was not. And he did give the offer of an off switch… The temptation of once again being able to feel the outside was too great.

“You make a twisted amount of sense.” Knight grudgingly admitted.

“Fantastic!” Caesar beamed at him, making his way over to his work desk,”To test it, within you armor, I’ve built a device that looks similar to this.”

It took him a few moments, for Caesar was a distressingly disorganized person, but he was able to find what he was talking about. He pulled out a long, white dildo, shocking Knight enough that his eyes widened.

“What the hell?” He choked, his sensibilities obviously offended.

  
“What?” Caesar blinked at him, completely nonplussed, “Relax White Knight. The, heh, hardest part you can say is only this.”

 

“Nevermind. You’re senseless. I can’t believe I thought for a moment that you were sane.” 

 

“It’ll be over fairly quickly.” 

  
“Just what do you plan to do with that?”

“Well, the one I currently have in my hand attaches to your pelvis. But I took the liberty of making other adjustments to your suit before you got into it. There’s a retractable phallic device on the inside of your armor as well, which is controlled via a remote I’m in possession of.”

“I’ve heard enough.” Knight snarled, making a move toward the door.

“I don’t mean to offend you. That is the last thing that I wanted to do. Allow me to simply do this last test and you can go.”

“You turned my armor into a sex toy!”

“Not at all! My intent was to allow you some sense of normalcy. Doing things that you might have formerly enjoyed. Like sex. People enjoy that, and you seemed to have. Or so I’ve heard.” There were stories.

Caesar frowned at him and soothed as best as he could, “I’ve done thorough research to make this experience as comfortable as possible.” 

White Knight, for however unwavering he was said to be, did falter at his words. Temptation again, was enough to want to move him. How freeing it would be to have a sense of what he had once called normal before his accident.

“I never had sex that way, Salazar. That’s-”

“Does it matter? Stimulation is stimulation.” Caesar pointed out, puzzled by the way Knight was so appalled. Didn’t it all end the same way? 

However, Knight’s cheeks had flushed rosy, as though Caesar were suggesting something of taboo. That may have been something that varied between culture and personal preference but the scientist was under the impression that from their media, as a society, The U.S. was very open about sex. He’d seen the billboards and television programs which proudly displayed scantily clad women and shirtless men. And Knight was an American who had frequent sex before he had been stripped of his nanites. Or perhaps it was because he’d been deprived of it for so long that he just wasn’t used to that sort of thing anymore.

“If your objection comes from your lack of sexual activity over the years then--”

“Fine. Fine! Just stop talking. For the love of god, just stop talking.” Knight groaned, just wanting the man to shut up. He was right of course. It had been a while for Knight.

“Where do you want me?” Knight grunted, defeated.

Caesar motioned him over to his work desk, patting the surface of his desk, “If you could only bend over my desk.”

_Only_ bend over his desk. His wording made it sound so simple, as though Knight wasn’t considering sodomy as a way to relieve himself after so long. But then again, maybe it was as simple as Caesar made it sound. It was just sex, and maybe not even that. Caesar went through his explanations so impersonally, in a way that was near clinical. He bit back any biting thing he had to say in response, moving over to the desk as instructed.

The desk creaked when he bent over, because his suit was so heavy that the weight shook its rickety joints.

“We’ll begin easy first.”

“Nothing about this is easy.” Knight mumbled back, making Caesar chuckle.

“First I’ll show you how to turn the sensation on and off. Does this sound simple?”

“Yeah, Yeah, get on with it already.”

Carefully, Caesar ran him through the details of the new cybernetic link he had to the suit and how to access it. Though Knight wasn’t a scientist or a mechanic, and had only been hired muscle for most of his younger years, having been Providence’s leader allowed him to pick up a few things. But even with that experience, Caesar rambled nearly enough to lose him. How did anyone keep up with his chatter? He got the gist of his explanation but he tuned out the things he considered irrelevant.

“Ready?” Caesar asked him, snapping his gloves on theatrically.

“Do you even need those?”

“It’s standard lab safety to have gloves and protective eyewear.” He confirmed, “But eh, the snapping wasn’t necessary I’ll admit. I just always wanted to do that, you know?” 

No. Knight really didn’t.

“Tell me if you can feel this.” Caesar said, taking his hand and running it down his spine.

Knight sucked in air through his teeth, flinching at the touch. His heart skipped a beat at the sensation so foreign to him after all this time. He wondered why the intensity of his touch seem magnified. It wasn’t as though sensation altogether had become alien to him over the years. He hadn’t been suffering from neuropathy.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Caesar laughed and stopped his hand at the small of his back, “My touch might seem a bit strong at first. That’s only because your armor is shaped differently than your body. It’s larger, so there will be points where the sensors overlap, making you more... sensitive. It's something you'll grow accustomed to with time.”

A shudder ripped through Knight. He did really want Caesar to stop talking, because he would prefer to just lie back and think of something,  someone, anything else. But, without reprieve, the scientist's voice grounded him firmly in the reality he was stuck in, reminding him that, yes, this was really happening. 

“Just so that you know,” Caesar paused his ‘work’ to inform, “if at any point during this examination you want to stop, notify me.” 

A way out. He was leaving him a way out, but Knight wasn’t as appreciative of that gesture as he should have been. He didn’t really want to be given an out. Now, with the ability to stop everything at a single word, he couldn’t say that this situation was out of his hands.

Caesar proceeded, his slender fingers brushing up and down his back. It had begun as unsettling, but the man was right. He had gotten used to it until it was relaxing enough, that Knight could almost think of it as a massage.

“I’m going to test a slight bit of pain.” was the warning he got however, when Caesar dug his nails between the blades of his shoulders and raked them downward. Pain was vastly different from pleasure, the contrast between the two was nearly overwhelming. The sensors were so realistic, he could practically feel the smarting sensation on his back where reddening streak marks should have been. It was so sudden, Knight hadn’t time to prepare. The action tore a sound from his throat that he would never have been proud to admit. But he didn’t dare give indication that he wanted it to stop.

Soothing the hurt his hand had left behind, Caesar rubbed his back muttering to himself about something that Knight didn’t care enough to attentively listen to. He pulled open one of the desk drawers, pulling out a silver remote with only few buttons. The lack of options did not put him any more at ease than a million buttons would have.  

“The device is self lubricating,” Caesar explained, “but regardless, I will start slow-”

“Just do it.” Knight hurriedly interrupted, mortified that the man was trying to talk him through the process, “You don’t have to announce everything you’re going to do to me.”

It was the most he could manage to say without out right asking Salazar to fuck him. It was less humiliating too.

“I simply wanted to make sure you were informed and consenting.”

He never heard the click of the remote over the blood pounding in his ears, but he did feel the cold press of gel from the toy at his entrance. He never got a look at the thing Caesar had snuck into his armor but even the tip felt like too thick, too much to fit inside him. Now he was faced with the importance of gentleness which he usually preferred rough sex over. Being on the receiving end was different, made him think about aspects of sex he hadn’t thought to consider before.

Knight buried his face into his arms, even when there wasn’t really anybody to hide from.

Just as Caesar had assured, it started slowly. Knight’s breath hitched as the blunted head edged its way in. Given that it was his first time being taken in this way, it was tight even with the lubrication. He squeezed his eyes shut, gnashing his teeth together to smother the slightest sound.

The toy didn’t pause, continuing its persistent slide. Knight tensed at the burn that pierced him almost too intimately if it hadn’t been for the coldness of the device. His erection waned in disinterest; it felt as though it would only get worse, but a stab of pleasure jolted through him once it was driven fully into him, nudging against his prostate. He couldn’t help but squirm, mouth falling open in shock so that he had to snap it shut again. Caesar gave him a moment to breathe and adjust from being stretched open around the toy.

Well, Knight attempted to breathe. It felt like his lungs weren’t getting enough air.

There was a clicking of a remote, and then--

“F-Fuck!” Knight cursed in a broken whisper, scrambling to regain some semblance of control over himself as the toy began to make grinding motions, rubbing up against that spot inside him incessantly. He could not think of shame he felt at liking it, wanting it, because it felt so good inside, soothing an ache he hadn’t known he had.

Caesar is moving behind him, Knight is only dimly aware of that until the scientist grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back into a sitting position on his work bench. The action thrusts the toy forward, and Knight gave a strangled gasp of surprise when it jabbed him just right and didn’t… didn’t stop...

“Hng... “ Knight’s fingers gripped onto Caesar’s wrists, squeezing, “…Caesar.”

 

“That’s the first you’ve used my first name.” Caesar noted with a pleased smile,“Does this mean we’re more than simply colleagues? Friends?”

Words failed him, leaving him unable to formulate a response. Knight moaned long and drawn out, the device was so deep, so much that even the slightest movements were enhanced. It dragged out and slid in again and then again.  He trembled in his still position, because that’s all he could do, squirm.

“I take it that means you like it…” he murmured, kneeling in front of Knight with the other dildo.

“Ngh… what…?” Knight huffed, confusedly, disoriented.

“I’m going to attach this one now.” Caesar explained, softly coaxing, “Easy now...”

Had Knight possesed the mind to, he might have been offended at being spoken to that way but as of now, nothing mattered. He only gave protest when Caesar’s hands pressed down on his hips, keeping them still.

“Please.” He hissed, frantically canting his hips upward against the scientist’s restrictive palms. He needed more, just  _ wanted. _

“I know, I know.” The other man assured, but didn’t offer him relief right away. He was fiddling with the second sex toy, fitting it to Knight’s crotch.

All at once, it was as though all nerve endings to his cock came online. Knight cried out fisting  his fingers into Caesar’s shoulders when the man gave the fake cock a few sweet strokes. And he could feel it; his hand, the softness of his skin...

“Well it appears that works as well…” Caesar teased, ducking forward to bring it to his lips to his cock. Just the tip, his tongue flicked out silkily before his lips wrapped around him. He attempted jerking his hips, but Caesar’s hands were still restraining him.

“Caesar!” Knight’s fingers slid from his shoulders and into the man’s dark hair. He no longer cared if this was even a necessary step in the process of testing out the functions of the suit. It felt too good that Knight couldn’t think straight.

Caesar sucked more of him down. The warmth from his mouth wasn’t even lost to Knight, who cried out sharply. This was nearly too much stimulation for him, the foreign thrust of the toy and the wet suction of Caesar’s mouth. He wasn’t used to it, especially not after such a long time of going without.

This was a first. Caesar had never done something like this for another person, nor had he conducted a test like this. He wasn’t sure what to do with his mouth and could only judge based on the reactions he pulled from the other man. His tongue curved along the underside of Knight’s cock, lapping wetly at the cold silicone.

It seemed to work, and Knight sure enjoyed it. The scientist directed his gaze up through his lashes to watch the restrained facial expressions on his subject’s face. When the man caught him looking, he locked eyes with him briefly. But then his face pinked all over again and flickered up to the ceiling like he desired to forget who was doing this to him.

Pulling the toy out of his mouth, Caesar got to his feet, unbuckling his pants. Unexpectedly, he straddled Knight’s lap bearing down more pressure on his hips, forcing him down on the toy that continued its sharp jabs. Knight’s lips  parted, mouthing things that he could not get out (either as a result of difficulty or pride); the begging sort of things like ‘God’ though he was not religious and ‘Mercy.’

“I’m going to test one more thing…” Caesar breathed, close at ear so that he sounded softer somehow. Knight nodded, just nodded because he would take anything he could get.

Aligning himself onto Knight’s cock, Caesar lowered himself inch by inch. Knight sucked in air through his teeth at how tight it was. Just as if he were actually taking his dick.

Knight had to admire the young man’s persistence, as he was aided only by spit to ease the way in. Only a faint twist in the man’s features indicated discomfort, sinking slowly onto him. It was then that Knight had enough. His hands found place on Caesar’s hips. Abruptly, he stood up with a good grip on the man. Caesar was shocked by the swiftness of his movement, his arms flailed before ultimately settling around Knight’s shoulders. 

 

“White Knight, what are you--”

 

“S-Shut it.” Knight cut him off, and in short order had him with his back against his lab table. He stood on shaky legs, pressing in the full way into him. 

  
Caesar threw his head back, gasping, grasping at his shoulder blades. His nails caused flares of pain to light up along his skin, but Knight could ignore it. He was groaning at the warmth that had engulfed his cock like a vice. Unable to restrain himself, he pulled out and plunged back into that tight heat while the stimulation of his prostate brought him closer and closer to release. 

Feather light, a kiss was planted onto the faceplate of his helmet. He almost couldn’t feel it, except that the touch receptors were put onto that part of his suit too. They were so good that he could feel the smooth, soft lips against his faceplate.

Arching his back, Caesar squirmed beneath him, only further encouraging Knight to slam back into him, chasing his own pleasure. The toy made him more rougher, and the man underneath him didn’t possess the shame to stifle the sounds the treatment wrung from him. Breathy, choked moans left the scientist’s lips, this was entirely new experience for him too, and it felt so good to be filled by him.

With a finishing hiss, Knight came, fingers leaving crescents into the sides of Caesar’s hips. He felt the sticky fluid coat the inside of the pelvic region of the suit. The toy however, did not cease its pistoning, drilling in and out of his overstimulated body. Knight spasmed, gasping, though from pleasure or pain he was unsure of. His muscles clenched around the toy, twitching, and he _ couldn’t-- _

 

“Caesar!” 

 

The scientist didn’t get the hint, lost in his own pleasured haze. With his head thrown back, Caesar’s throat was bared attractively to him as finally, the man reached his own climax. His lithe little body writhed harder against him, tightening around him. Knight gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as the other man spilled his seed over his armor too, glossing the metal with a slick sheen. Dirty. It was Filthy. 

Labored breaths left Caesar’s lips as he lay there motionless.

He seemed to have forgotten…

  
“Caesar.” Knight got out through his teeth,” The toy.” 

The man’s eyes widened as he chuckled breathlessly, “Oh! Ah, I’m sorry. It slipped my mind. Here, let me...”

There was hurried shuffling and scrambling as he looked for the remote. Knight stood there on trembling legs, suffering the minutes that followed. At last, his legs nearly gave out when the device was stopped. He did slump over Caesar, trying to compose himself.

For his part, Caesar didn’t seem to mind it, content to let Knight catch his breath.

Awkwardly, a thought occurred to Knight. He shifted, brows pulling together. He doubted that Caesar, as scatterbrained as he was, had even thought that far ahead. 

“In all of your… edits and customizations to my armor,” Knight began, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer, “Did’ja think ahead to devising a way to uh, clean the inside of it?”

Several emotions flickered across Caesar’s face. Confusion, realization, embarrassment. It settled on apologetic and Knight held back a long suffering sigh.

“I guess I hadn’t thought this far ahead…” 


End file.
